Lee's Adventure
by TeamLeah
Summary: Take a peek at Leah Clearwater's adventure to find love. Will it be Jacob Black? Or maybe their Italy escapade will make her find her new love? Will it be Alec? Or will it be with her ex boyfriend Sam Uley? :
1. Chapter 1 Vacation

Wouldn't it be nice if the spotlight will turn to **Leah Clearwater** now? Take a peek at Leah's adventure to find true love.

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. IT ALL BELONGS TO S.M.**

"Ouch!" I said, as I bump on my door on my way out. The house seems the way it is, it's the first day of summer, no school. Totally vacation!

"Leah! Come on, I thought you're going to La Push Beach with me?" Seth shouted. Seth, my crazy dorky little brother, ever since Sam left me, he was my knight in shining armor.

"Coming!" I said, running down the stairs with my backpack. As we all know, I'm a shape shifter, Seth too. Yeah we don't take vacations, but our Alpha said we can just for this day.

"Oh Lee. Jake is asking me last night if you can drop to his house later." Seth said in our way to the beach, he prefer to ride our truck but I've convince him for us to walk.

"Oh great. What's his problem this time? Ugh. Its sucks!" I said, rolling my eyes. La push Beach was near in sight, the beautiful sea, the fresh air, nothing can beat La Push, and this is totally my summer.

We arrived at La Push and seen just ordinary teenagers like us enjoying the summer. Oh yeah right, were not "ordinary teenagers." Seth runs away from me and start running to the sea. I just lay out my blanket and lay down under the glimmering sun. I was enjoying myself until I a huge shadow blocked my sunshine. I got up and saw Jacob blocking my view.

"Ugh Jake! What do you want this time!?" I said, pretending to be angry.

"Nah babe. Don't worry, I just need you to listen." He said lying down next to me.

"Call me babe again, and ill throw you to the sea!" I said, pulling his hair.

"Calm down Lee. Sorry okay?" he said with his apologetic look.

Ugh. Sometimes he made me so mad, but I can't blame him, since Bella went away and take a vacation to Italy, he seems very down lately.

I tried to be comfortable lying down with him by my side, "Spill." I said.

"Oh okay. I'm thinking we should go to Italy to take a vacation too you know, just travel, you, me and Seth." He said, trying not to look straight at me.

"Vacation? Italy? Since when does our Alpha become a vacation planner? For what is the vacation? For you to see your darling Bella again? Oh come on Jake, you can go there but don't tag Seth and me along." I said, rolling my eyes and sipping my iced tea.

"Please Lee? I need you there with me." He said holding my hands.

"Gross Jake!" I said while pulling my hands from his.

"Please?" he said, now making his way over me. He was in top of me blocking all the sunlight I wanted.

"Jake, get off me. Right now." I said furiously.

"No I won't until you will promise to go to Italy with me." He said now holding my both hands.

"Okay you're so disgusting. Get off me, ill come with you, I promise." I said trying to push him away from me.

"Okay Lee, thank you." He said winking at me.

Gross. I never liked Jacob. I just can relate to him with the Bella thing and all but I don't know, he's not really my type. But he certainly knows how to get me. He knows how to make me obey him whatever he wanna do. Oh whatever. This really sucks.

"Aww Lee! You're going to Italy?" Seth said to me while we were in the kitchen making our dinner. Ever since mom left to live with Charlie, I'm the boss of the house, Seth is my slave, oh just kidding.

"Duh, we are going." I said giving Seth his salad.

"No I can't. I saw this gorgeous girl earlier, and I wanna like court her all summer." Seth said while playing with the salad I gave him.

"You don't mean you're imprinted right?" I said looking at him.

"I don't know, but the time I laid my eyes on her, I can't seem to take it away." He said, while smiling like hell.

"Oh Seth, sis is proud of you. Good luck." I said patting his hair.

After our dinner, we heard a knock on the door, I rushed to the door and open it.

"Jake? What are you doing here with all those luggages?" raising my eyebrow to him.

"Were gonna leave tomorrow morning." He said forcing his way home and giving Seth a high five.

"What do you mean? Hey I can't leave Seth so soon now that he's imprinted!" shouting at Jacob.

"Imprinted?? Way to go Seth!" he said messing Seth's hair.

"Ugh. Boys drive me nuts!" I said stomping to my room.

"I'm okay to sleep here in the couch Lee!" He said, shouting so loud for me to hear.

"Shut up Jacob Black, go to Seth's bedroom, maybe you can sleep there!" I said going out of my room.

"Aww Lee! My bed is only for me! Just let him sleep with you! Your Bed was mom's now. Its like the huge one. Come on! Or maybe you're just too coward to sleep with Jacob." Seth burst out laughing.

"Shut up Seth, just knock if you're gonna sleep." I said slamming my door.

Ugh. this boys made me sick.


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!

My door suddenly opens and saw Jacob shirtless going in to my room.

"Gross Jacob. Put a shirt on, remember you're in a lady's room!" I said covering my face with my pillow.

"Oh sorry Lee, it's just that I'm used sleeping shirtless. Don't worry ill put a shirt on. So where will I sleep?" he said putting his gray shirt on.

"Where do you think you will sleep? In the bathroom? Duh Jake. Of course here in the bed, this is my space, that is yours." I said pointing his space.

"Oh okay." He said, sitting on his side of the bed.

"This side is off limits!" I said pointing my side.

"Calm down Lee, I won't harass you or something." He said, laughing silently.

"Oh whatever, shut up. Just sleep." I said turning my sight away from him.

Morning starts so quickly, I opened my eyes and seen my side was completely invaded! Jacob was totally hugging me while he's sleeping. I was like 'this is disgusting'. I pushed him away really hard until he wakes up.

"Oh sorry." He said.

"It's okay. Were late to our flight, get up. Come on." I was like got so suddenly excited to our vacation. Why should I be excited? Maybe I'm just excited to see Jacob's face when he sees her leech lover so happy in Edward's arms. I couldn't wait. Mean Leah.

The flight was surprisingly fast, we arrived at Italy in no time. Ugh. The city of Vampires. Why a shape shifter like me should be so thrilled to be here? It was really beautiful here, I might say, but the smells of those notorious bloodsuckers are clinging in the air. Jacob doesn't look so thrilled like me. If Sam knows about this, he might kill us both. I wonder if Jacob told Sam about our little trip. Maybe this time I can move on and find love. Maybe I'll imprint here. I'm kidding myself. I laughed silently as Jacob and I got our way out of the airport.

"Here we go. Do you know where to find Bella?" I asked Jacob while he pulls my luggages away from me.

"Well I don't know. We better start looking." He said. He sounded nervous. Oh well, were stuck in a vampire city and well be facing hell soon.

I breathe deeply as we walk into the cab to find a hotel or some place we can stay. The hotel we found was nice I might add. Jacob wanted a suite, but it was so expensive and I wonder now where the hell did he get all his money from. The suite was really cool. It has two rooms and like a little kitchen or whatever.

"Ooh this is cool." I said.

"Glad you like it." He said, he sounds exhausted, he sits on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

I was in the mood for a little sightseeing around the city. Are there even forests here? Maybe there was, I'm in the mood to look for one. Maybe I can fine Bella myself. I walked out of the hotel and walk around the city. There were many people walking around and taking pictures in every new place they see.

I found a forest, at last. From all the walking in a busy city, I finally see some greens and browns. I suddenly missed La Push. I missed Seth, I wonder how he was now? I sighed as I make my way deeper into the forest. I was in the middle of the forest I when I smell some vampire going on my way. I suddenly phase though maybe its just one of the Cullen's hunting some food.

In my wolf form, I was struck by what I saw. It's a vampire, walking alone in the forest. He was definitely not one of the Cullen's, his eyes was flaming red and he was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen though his scent is hurting my nose too much.

"Who are you?" He said in his cold voice.

I can't say a thing of course. I can't even turn into a human, because I already ripped my clothes, I can't show my naked self, and reminds me, I can't go home! I panic in front of him, I don't know what to do.

"Oh. I see." He said. I was like surprised. What is he talking about? He makes his way near me and removes his long coat. He put it on me and walks back away from me.

I phase back into my human form and wear his coat to my naked body. Oh great ill be going home without an underwear. This trip is making my life miserable.

"Thanks." I said rubbing my arms.

"Your welcome." He said starting to walk away.

"Wait. –I shouted.—what's your name? How can I give back the coat to you?"

"Alec. And don't worry, my coat is yours." He said vanishing deeper into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3 Voyage to Italy

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Currently writing chapter 4 now. Sorry for the late update. **

Who was he? Alec? Nice name, I giggled myself on my way to the hotel. But it sounds familiar, where do I heard it before? I kept thinking and thinking till I reach the front of the hotel. Everyone is looking at me, I suddenly remembered that I was just wearing Alec's coat with me and the rest is history. I feel embarrassed of course. At the hotel lobby, I saw Jacob running towards me. He looks worried.

"Leah! Where the hell have you been?" He shouted at me with his weird look.

"Sorry Jake. I was just exploring, long story, lets go to our room." I said pulling him inside the elevator.

Until we reached our room, his weird look at me still sticks on his face, its annoying me of course.

"Stop looking like that!" I said, slamming my door. I quickly changed into my dark blue shirtdress and comb my hair on my way to the kitchen.

"So do you mind telling me where have you been?" He said rolling his eyes on me.

"Well I've been in this weird forest, I was like searching for the Cullens myself. Then I met a vampire, I thought it was one of the Cullens but—."

Something cut me off when we heard a knock on the door. Jake opened the door and we were surprised to see Bella and Edward on the front of our door.

"Jake! Jake!" Bella said, giving Jacob a hug.

Oh they're both hurting my nose with their scent. I rolled my eyes and make my way to the kitchen. This vampire reunion makes me hungry.

"Lee!" Bella said, hugging me also. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Bells. You?" I said, flashing my fake smile.

"Hey Jacob? Where did you get this?" Edward said, holding the coat Alec gave me.

"Well it's Lee's." He said pointing at me.

"It's Alec's. He gave it to me because I had nothing to wear. Got any problem bloodsucker?" I said, snatching the coat out of his filthy hands.

"Lee." Jacob said glaring at me.

"Well do you know that Alec is a Volturi?" He said, sitting on the couch.

"Volturi?" Jacob and I both asked.

"Well they are regarded as the vampire royalties, who act as police to keep vampire existence a secret. They are formed with Aro, Marcus and Caius, and the rest of the Volturi Guards." He said.

"And Alec?" I said.

"Together with his twin sister Jane, they're the Elite Guards of the Volturi Coven. They have these special gifts, they're dangerous Lee. Better be cautious." He said shaking his head.

"Oh. He seems nice when I saw him. He even lends me his coat, well I know he haven't got a choice, but he doesn't even need to do that." I said, well yeah I'm kinda defending Alec.

What's will all this vampires? I said to myself. This is just the first time that I proved to myself that not all vampires are mean and dangerous. I rolled my eyes on Edward and go out of the room. Those scents make me nose burn like hell. I wonder how Jacob could stay with them in a long period of time.

Oh well it's seems like he's enjoying himself. I got down on the bar lounge at the ground floor of the hotel. Oh yeah, this is drinking night! I laughed myself quietly. I was about to sit on an empty table when I saw someone familiar on the bar side. That red eyes looks really familiar.

I make my way to him, and I smiled when he looked at me. He smiled too. His red eyes sparkle like meteor falling from the sky. I can't help but stare but I force myself to look away.

"Hey Leah." He said in his cold calm voice.

"You know my name?" I said, surprised.

"Of course I do." He said, looking back to his drink.


	4. Chapter 4 Escaping Destiny

**Keep giving reviews! Thanks!**

"But how?" I sit on a stool beside him. The bartender gave me a Cosmo.

"I just knew it." He said playing with his drink.

"You're not a mind reader like Edward too right?" I said rolling my eyes.

"No. I'm more like. Literally blinding and stuff." He said, now looking at me.

"Oh I see, -- I said trying to look away – so? Why are you here?"

"Well I just need someone to talk to."

"Do leeches always have problems? Ugh. This is killing me. But since I owe you one. Why not? I'm willing to listen." I said, trying to show interest. Alec was even gorgeous when he you would look at him more closely.

"So? I heard you wolves have this thing called imprinting? Are you imprinted?" He said, looking straight into my eyes. Since when did a vampire have been interested in my lowly love life?

"No? Imprinting sucks. You will be stuck with a guy you don't even love." I said, gulping my drink.

"Well, I guess you still believe in the thing called Love." he said.

Yeah maybe. We talked for hours until I drink like 20 glasses of different liquors all night. Yeah I admit I was kinda dizzy now. I can't even smell how horrible vampires scent was, I just want to lie down on my bed and remember my whole evening with Alec. Oh no. I am not in love.

I felt myself being carried by someone I don't know. I heard Jacob's voice on the background, Alec's too. I don't have the strength to say anything, I just wanna rest and maybe vomit a little.

The next morning I woke up, with Jacob beside me, he was sleeping on a chair. I guess he took care of me all night long. This is so stupid. I took a quick shower and cooked breakfast.

"Hey Lee. Feeling good? Are you okay now?" Jacob said.

"Yeah. Thanks Alpha." I said, scrambling the eggs.

"Hey, you're lover boy told me to give this note to you. Don't worry, I didn't read it." He said, giving the note to me.

"Lover boy?" I asked.

"Yeah. The bloodsucker that carried you from the Lounge up to here. You owe him Lee." He said, grabbing the plate of food on my hands.

"Well. I guess." I said while reading out the note.

It said:

_Lee. Sorry if I didn't even said goodbye. That's the last time you'll ever see me. I'm so sorry Leah. About that imprinting stuff, if vampires do have it._

_I think I'm imprinted on you. I know it sucks but I guess I have to move away from you now. Keep safe my __**love.**_

_Alec _

Tears fall down from my face as I read his name. Jacob notices it and rushed to hug me tightly. I didn't move, I can't, suddenly I feel so numb.

"Lee. It's okay. Don't cry now. I shouldn't have brought you here. This is all my fault. Don't worry, ill arrange our tickets. We'll fly back first thing in the morning tomorrow." He said, patting my back.

I cried and cried all day. Sounds stupid but I can't help the tears from falling down. Bella was there too, since it's our last day here, she was there, although not with Edward. Bella continues comforting me while Jacob is arranging everything for our trip back home.

"Don't cry now Lee." Bella said hugging me tightly.

I remained numb and silent. I heard a knock on the door and Bella rushed to open it. I sit on the couch and stare at the ceiling. I heard Edward's voice. But I didn't even bother to look. I just stare at the ceiling so my tears will not fall and go back up.

"Leah." A familiar voice called me. He was there at the back of the couch, I was staring at him like he's upside down. I heard the door shut and suddenly before I can remove my eyes from him, he kissed me. His lips was soft yet cold. I kissed back of course. I was waiting for this moment. I hope it wouldn't end.

"What are you doing here Alec? I thought…" I said, sitting properly now.

"But it's your last day, I just wanna be with you. Edward backed up for me, he said were gonna hunt someone, or whatever, he makes the whole plan. I can be with you until midnight. Just until midnight." He said, sitting beside me on the couch.

Now, I don't care about his scent or how gorgeous he was, I put my arms around him and kissed him for the second time around. He puts his arms around my waist and kisses back. After we kissed, he whispers "I love you" to my ear.

"I love you too." I said.

He has this surprised look on his face, like he didn't wanna believe me.

"Aren't you scared of me?" He said.

"I'm scared of not being with you. I love you Alec. End of Story." I said.

He holds my face with his cold hands and kissed me again. I heard Jacob's voice shouting outside. He slammed the door open, he look angry.

"Jacob?" I said.

He pulls me away from Alec, and holds me in my waist.

"Stay away from Leah!" He said, pushing Alec to the couch.

**Why is Jacob so furious? Find out on the next chapter! Keep writing reviews! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Volturi

**It's getting cheesier! Thanks for the reviews.**

"Jacob! -- I shouted pulling him back – What the hell are you doing!?"

"They have…" The man in the door startled us all.

"Alec. The Masters know all about you and that dog. Come back to the palace and no one will get hurt." He said in his dark deep voice.

"Demitri. What are you doing here?" He said, walking straight to Demitri.

"Leah. They have Seth as captive. Do you even realize what's at stake!?" Jacob said, shaking me.

"Seth?? Alec! Did you plan all this? What do you want with Seth? Don't hurt him!" I said, almost freaking out. My brother, maybe he's being tortured now at the bloodsucker's castle, I've never been so worried all my life.

"Leah. I have nothing to do with this. Ill do whatever I can. I promise." He leans to me kisses my forehead. Then walk away to Demitri.

"Wait. The dog. Bring her. The Masters wished to see her." Demitri said.

"No. I've started this problem. I'll finish it myself." Alec said.

"No Alec. I'll come. Seth is there, he needs me. I'll save him, whatever it may take." I said breathing deeply.

"Leah! You and Seth can't fight them alone! I'll come." Jacob said.

"No you can't. Leah is the only one ordered. Just stay here and wait for what would happen." Demitri said, flashing a huge wicked smile.

"Jacob. – Bella said. – Let Carlisle and the others take care of it. They won't hurt Leah and Seth. She's with Alec, remember? I trust Alec.

"Don't worry Alpha. Ill be back in your arms with Seth." I said, trying to be brave and smiled.

As we walk away, Alec holds my hand tightly while we were walking to the palace. We walked through very narrow and dark paths. But I wasn't scared. I'm with my world. I'm with Alec. I'll believe in everything he said. That he loves me and all. Because the truth is, I've loved him since the first time I saw him.

We were finally there. At the entrance of the castle, I saw a little girl. She was beautiful, petite and has burning red eyes. Maybe she is Jane.

"Welcome back my dear brother." She said pulling Alec and glaring at me. But Alec didn't let go of my hand.

"Jane. Stop glaring at Leah. Don't use your tricks this time. I don't want you to hurt her. She's my world Jane." He said, tagging me all the way to the dark hollowed corridor of the castle.

"Oh brother! The masters would be so please." she said rolling her eyes.

"Where's Seth?" I whispered to Alec.

"Don't worry my love. He's okay." He said, holding me in my waist now.

We continued walking, now we are all alone. Jane and that Demitri guy must have been there now. We walked slowly, I was savoring every second that I have with Alec.

We finally arrived at a huge room, three vampires was at the front, and they seem old and stuff. This time, I was really scared. I saw Seth, with two vampires holding him.

"Alec. Welcome back." The old haggy vampire said.

"Master Aro." He said, bowing at them.

"We see you brought a pretty lady with you." Aro said, pointing his look at me.

"Yes. This is Leah, Master." He said, pulling me close to him.

"What do you want with Seth? Let him go. Please." I said, on my knees and tears falling from my eyes.

"Leah! No." Seth shouted.

"Sorry if we scared you Leah. But you do know that Alec is one of our prized possessions. We can't lose him." Aro said.

"Master?" Jane asked.

"Jane! Don't ever do anything." Alec said, holding me again.

"Calm down Alec. Jane, no. Leah and Seth is our visitors. So Leah, promise us that you will leave Alec, and Seth will be free." Aro said.

Tears continue to fall down from my eyes. Leave Alec? Are they insane? They want me to leave my world? I can't do that. Alec looks at me with his scared face. I know, I have to pick between him and my brother. And the answer seem obvious.

"Master. – Alec interrupted. – I'll leave Leah alone. Just don't hurt Seth."

"Well I want Leah's word for it." Aro said.

"I will leave Alec. Just don't hurt Seth. Leave us alone." I said, letting go and pushing Alec away from me.

"Leah. Were very grateful. Thank you. You have my word." Aro said.

The vampires let go of Seth and he runs his way to me. Alec also lets go and I was surprised to see a human. Aro asked her to escort us out.

"Master. Can I have a minute with Leah?" Alec plead.

"Of course Alec." Aro said flashing a smile.

Alec pulls me outside of the room. The human said she will escort Seth out, because Alec said he was the one to escort me out. He holds my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry." He said, kissing my forehead. Vampires can't cry but if you see Alec's face, you will obviously see he's in pain.

"It's not your fault." I said, kissing him for the last time.

"Promise me you'll wait for me my love." he said.

"What are you planning?" I said, pushing him away.

"The next time we will see each other, no one will get hurt, no one will be interfering and it will be just me and you." He said kissing me and hugging me tight.

"Okay then. I'll take your word for it. Goodbye Alec. Till next time. I love you." I said, walking away from him.


	6. Chapter 6 Alec's POV She was everything

**Guys, this is different. Thanks for the reviews. You motivate me to keep getting better! **

**Alec's POV**

There she was, walking away from me. My world, all gone at once. I badly want to stop her, but I know this time, it's the best thing to do. I'll never get tired of waiting for the day well finally meet again. The day ill have my heart again.

"Alec." Jane said, holding my shoulders.

"You guys are happy now? You should be. Since my world is gone. I'm the same old Alec again." I said, walking away from Jane.

I walk the dark hollowed halls, the way to my room. In their, I find my own solace. My room was like a huge dark middle aged themed room. It only have a single window, a window where I can jump whenever I wanna hunt, if I don't prefer Heidi's "meals" that is. I can see the whole forest in my window. Now, I stood up in the same spot when I saw Lee walking in the forest. The first time I saw her, even though she's so far away, I saw a goddess, a goddess who's making the whole forest alive by her presence. I can't help but fall in love.

I sat on the edge of my bed and stare at the ceiling. What will happen to me now?

The next morning comes so fast, Master Aro gives me and Jane a mission to eliminate this nasty vampire I don't know.

"Hey Alec. I heard this vampire has a unique ability. I think Master Caius likes him to be part of our coven. You should bring Chelsea with you." Felix said.

"Well they should make their instructions clear. I'm just gonna follow Master Aro's instructions." I said.

"What is her ability?" Jane asked Felix.

"Her? She's a woman?" I asked.

"Yes." Jane said then looks at Felix.

"Mental Shield." Felix said.

"Cool. So where can we find her?" I said.

"Be surprised brother. She's currently invading La Push." Jane said flashing a grin.

"La Push?? Why should I be surprised?" I said, okay I'm worried. But I can't show it to them.

"Oh brother. I can read you better than Edward Cullen." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Jane. Let's go." I said, walking away from them.

We take a public transportation this time. It was different from all of other missions. We take the airplane, though it's a private plane. It was cool.

We arrived at the International Airport in no time, and their, our car was in the airport parking. Everything was perfectly planned.

I started the engine and drive straightly to La Push. Jane is looking at me the whole ride. I know she's worried. I can feel it. Oh well, this is purely professional work. Calm down Alec. No more dramas this time.

"Stop." Jane said.

I stopped the car and looked at her.

"There she is." Jane said, hopping out of the car.

I looked at her, and then look at our target, she run down to the woods. She has sparkling skin, red flaming eyes and brown curly hair. I parked the Ferrari and hurriedly go after our target, Jane did the same thing.

The girl finally sense that someone was following her and then she finally stopped.

"Finally." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She said.

Jane finally starts glaring at her but I stop her.

"I'm Alec. This is my twin sister Jane. We believe you're exposing our existence to humans."

"I'm Veronica. You're names sounds familiar. Volturi's eh?" She said in her deep British accent.

"Good thing you know who we are. Now get ready to be punished." Jane said furiously.

"Wait little girl. We've got company." Veronica said, looking at a different direction.

I looked and I was surprised. This is bad. The werewolves are here. But still in their human form.

"I believe it's our job to punish her little girl." A tall man said, he must be their alpha. Maybe it's Sam.

"Call me little again and you'll regret it all." Jane said glaring at almost everybody.

Jane started inflicting pain but as a shield, she wasn't affected by it. I admit, we need reinforcements.

"Wrong move little girl. Taking advantage." Veronica said, the next thing she does, was jump at a tree and grab a girl from the pack.

"One wrong move and she'll die." She said, flashing a wicked grin.

"Leah!" Jacob, Sam and I shouted.

"Oh my. I guess I caught the package deal." She said, holding Leah in her neck, holding it tighter.

"Let go of me you filthy bloodsucker." Leah shouted.

Sam and others phase into a wolf and attack Veronica. But she holds Leah tighter until she can barely breathe. She can barely move, so she can't phase.

Sam grabs Veronica from behind, and Jacob and the others start ripping her into pieces. For the first time, Jane and I were useless. Leah was dropped from the tree unconscious. I ran to her, Jane was holding my arm tightly but I let go.

I put her into my arms. "Leah. Talk to me Leah." I said, holding her face and hugging her tight.

"Step aside brother." Jane said, holding Leah and putting her cold fingers on her neck.

"Her heart is still beating. She's gonna be okay. She's gonna make it, Leah is a strong girl. Now come on. Our job is done." Jane said.

Leah opened her eyes slowly. I can feel her warmth when she touches my face.

"Alec. You came." Lee said.

"Our time is limited my love. Get well soon. Jane and I are gonna leave already. Keep safe my love. Goodbye." I said, letting her lay down on the leaves.

"It's…not…good..bye..remem..ber? Till next time my love." Leah whispered on my ear.

**What will happen next? Keep reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7 He was my everything

**Leah's POV**

I started walking away from Alec. He was my everything. But I believe in everything that he said. That this is not goodbye.

I hugged Seth as I saw him from the entrance of the castle, I can't help but cry in his chest.

"Lee. Don't cry now." Seth said, patting my back.

After our dramatic moment, we return to our hotel. When Jacob saw me, he hugs me tightly and holds my face.

"Lee? What happen?" Jacob said.

I remain silent and unmoved, I didn't even hugged back. I was still.

"Jacob, my sister needs a rest. She sacrificed her whole life for me. She deserves to be away from all this." Seth said, while accompanying me to my room and letting me lay down on my bed. He kisses my forehead and whispers that I could rest.

I finally close my eyes and let myself rest from all the stuff that I've experienced the whole day. The next morning, everything was prepared.

Seth is holding me the whole flight, right now, I can say that he is the best brother ever.

We finally arrived at La Push. Jacob accompanied us to our house. Seth let me sit on the couch and rest. I was still unmoved. Like I was numb and I can't feel anything. I heard the door opened widely.

"Leah!" Sam shouted.

"Sam. What are you doing here?" Jacob said, pulling Sam away from me.

"I was just checking if Leah and Seth were okay, since their Alpha can't protect them." Sam said, letting go of Jacob who is still holding his arms.

"Sam. Stop it, my sister needs a rest." Seth said.

I stood up. Leans to Sam and holds his face.

"Remember when you left me unprotected too Alpha?" I said, leaning my face closer to him, looking him straight in his eyes, then I let go.

I saw Jacob almost wanted to laugh but just flash a insulting grin to Sam.

"Jacob. Can you accompany me to my room?" I said, pulling Jacob from Sam.

"Sure Lee. My pleasure." He said, holding me in my waist, then walked by me to my room.

I saw Sam's reaction. He was hurt by what I said. But he was insulting Jacob, I can't let that happen. So I did what is needed to done. I was surprised when Jacob carried me to my bed. But I admit, I was so tired.

"So, Ms. Clearwater, thanks back there. I owe you one." He said, smiling.

"Nah. You deserve it Alpha." I said, looking at him.

He leans his face closer to mine, he holds me in my waist and pulled me closer. He was about to kiss me when I instantly pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Seth told me everything, I know you love him Lee, but it's hopeless." Jacob said, getting his hands off me.

"I don't know about that Jacob. Love will find a way." I said, lying down to my bed.

"Well you must be tired. Try to get some rest okay?" He said, covering my body with blanket. As he leans to kiss my forehead, I slip my hands to his neck and he looks at me.

"Thank you." I said.

He pulls my waist and kisses me straight this time so I couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry Lee. Sorry for falling in love with you." He said, softly letting go of my waist and started walking out of my room.

I sighed and touched my lips. _Sorry too Alpha. I'm sorry_, I said to myself as I close my eyes.

I woke up and it's the next day already, I must be really tired. I heard Seth and Jacob's laughter when I woke up. How can I not love them when they are my ultimate protectors? I laughed at myself. I decide to just wait for what destiny is planning for me and Alec. I'll just wait, considering we have all the time in the world.

As I walk down the stairs, Seth offers his hand to me.

"Good morning Lee." He said.

"Hey, good morning, but why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your girl?" I said, holding his hand as I walk down the stairs.

"Well, love can _wait_. Family can't." He grinned.

"Aww, that's touching Seth." I said, pinching his cheeks. For the first time again, I smiled my genuine smile, then I immediately thought of Alec. Was he even smiling now too? I sighed.

"Lee, don't think too much okay?" Jacob said.

Our door slammed open, Jacob, Seth and I were all surprised.

"Paul?" I said.

"Doesn't anyone ever teach you how to knock?" Jacob said.

"Very funny Jake. Alpha needs you. A vampire is on the loose." Paul said.

"Well we I can't leave Leah and Seth." Jacob said.

"Bring them along, after all they're still protectors, right Lee?" Paul said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We'll go with you." I said, pulling Seth and Jacob.

Jake and Seth give me their worried look, but I winked at them to make them know that I'm fine. We rushed to the woods, still in our human form, to look for the others. There I saw Sam, Jared and Quil.

The whole pack was looking at us. Especially Sam, looking straight at me. But there was no time to look at each other now and have a freaking reunion, we were at a mission. I saw Embry coming back and go straightly to us.

"Sam, the vampire suddenly stopped. She is with two leeches, a little boy and a girl." He said.

"Little Boy? Do they look weird? Like wearing black coats or something?" I asked Embry.

"Yeah. Gotcha Lee Lee." He said nodding at me.

"Oh crap. This is it. Here we go."

I know Seth and Jacob understood what I've said. We follow Sam along with the others and finally saw the vampires. She was a woman, she is beautiful with long brown curly hair. But her scent is burning my nose. Oh and for the record. It was really them. Jane and Alec. I sighed.

"I believe it's our job to punish her little girl." Sam said. I saw Alec looked at him.

"Call me little again and you'll regret it all." Jane said, glaring at us.

Jane glared to the unknown vampire and she suddenly jumped to the tree.

"Wrong move little girl. Taking advantage." She jumped back to the land and grabbed me.

I forced myself to phase, but I can't. I can barely breathe because of her tight grip.

"One wrong move and she'll die." She said, flashing a wicked grin.

"Leah!" Jacob, Sam and Alec shouted.

"Oh my. I guess I caught the package deal." She said, holding my neck tighter.

"Let go of me you filthy bloodsucker." I shouted.

Sam and the others instantly phased and attack the vampire. They surrounded her first and attacked her from different sides. She was about to bite me but Jacob already got her and the pack ripped her apart.

The next thing I knew, Alec was holding me tight and asking me if I could talk to him. I felt someone touched my neck, I heard it was Jane.

I forced my eyes to be open. I saw Alec.

"Alec. You came." I said.

"Our time is limited my love. Get well soon. Jane and I are gonna leave already. Keep safe my love. Goodbye." He said.

"It's…not…good..bye..remem..ber? Till next time my love." I whispered on his ear.

**What will happen next? Keep reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8 Judgement

**Keep reviewing!**

I saw Alec walked away with his sister Jane, even I can barely breathe and keep my eyes open. Jacob put me in his arms and carried me. I closed my eyes because I know I'm in the arms of my alpha now. I'm safe.

The next thing I knew, I was in my bed, I heard Jacob talking to Dr. Fangs, oh Carlisle I mean, and saying thank you. Guess he checked me out.

"Lee? Thank god you're awake now." Jacob said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Where's Seth?" I said.

"With his girl. He said he can't help it anymore." He said, laughing.

I chuckled. "I knew it. But it's okay." I said.

"So are you feeling okay? Carlisle said, you'd be fine." He said, stroking my hair.

"Yeah, hey can we go out or something? I'm freaking bored here." I said.

"Yeah sure. Come on." He said, pulling me up from my bed.

It was night time already, but who cares? This is the life when you're parents don't live with you anymore.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket from my closet and go with Jacob outside.

"Oh great. The sky is clear. I can see the stars." I grin.

"You love the stars?" Jacob said.

"Yes I do." I nodded.

"Climb on my back. I'll take you somewhere you can see them clearly." Jacob said, holding my hand.

"Oh, okay." I said, climbing on his back.

"Geez. You're heavy." Jacob said giggling.

"I didn't force you to carry me, you offered it, now take the consequence." I said, laughing.

I put my arms around him and hold tightly. He was running fast until we reached the place. La Push Beach.

"Here we are." He said, letting go his hands on my legs, allowing me to go down.

"Cool. They're beautiful." I said, sitting down on the shore.

My shorts are now wet, oh crap, didn't notice the huge waves.

"We got company." Jacob said.

I looked at the direction he's pointing and saw Seth with his mystery girl.

"Lee???" Seth said.

I stand up and offer my hand to the girl, and Seth gives me his weird look.

"Hi. I'm Leah. Seth's sister." I said, flashing my sweet smile.

"Hi Leah. I'm Samantha. Sam for short. Pleasure to meet you." She said.

Seth and Jacob gives me the look like they're wanna burst out laughing, I rolled my eyes to them and give Sam a smile. I sit down again and stare at the stars. I wonder if he can see the stars now too.

"So, you are Sam Uley's ex girlfriend right? I heard she's with Emily now. I just don't know who she is." She said, sitting beside me.

"Emily is my cousin, and yes, Sam is my ex boyfriend." I sighed.

"Oh sorry." Samantha said, holding Seth's hand who is now sitting beside him.

"No big deal Sam. It's okay, I finally moved on and got a new love." I said, staring at the stars again.

Jacob holds my hand, and pulled me closer to him.

"You didn't tell me it was Jacob, Lee." Seth burst out laughing.

"Yes it's him." I laughed and put my arms around Jacob.

We end up laughing at it. Even Sam. After laughing, we just noticed Sam and Seth are making out already. Gross. I laughed at myself. I look at the stars, I saw a shooting star and smiled.

"I wish for her to be mine." Jacob said as he cupped my chin and slowly kissed me. Tears fall down from my face, but still I kissed him back.

_I wish to meet my love again._ I said to myself as I close my eyes.

The next morning, I woke up and noticed I'm the only one in our house. Seth left a note in the kitchen and say that he and Jacob are doing groceries. Oh great. Boys doing groceries.

I put on my jacket and sit on our porch. I remembered last night. I hate myself. Alec is suffering in pain because of me, and there was me, making out with my Alpha. But what if it's really goodbye? What if I already lose him forever? The pain of my words is hurting my heart.

Time passes. Days. Months. Until 2 years. I waited. But I never saw him again.

Jacob was always there for me. Just waiting till I realize that he was the one for me. That he was already imprinted. And surprisingly, I imprinted on him too. I can't stay away from him. I couldn't bear life without him. But still, my love for Alec isn't fading away. It's still in my heart, hurting me everyday.

I go up to my room and open a huge rectangular old box. There, is the only thing that reminds me of Alec. His coat. I hugged it tightly and cried. Jacob goes inside my room and hugged me tightly.

"Haven't you heard the word knocking?" I said, rolling my eyes on him.

"I'm sorry Leah." He said as he wiped my tears and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry if I'm such a pain Jake." I said, sobbing.

"You're not Lee. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said.

Since Seth goes on vacation with Samantha, I've been alone on the house. Good thing Jake was always there, he's sleeping on Seth's room. Every night, I feel like someone is watching me when I'm sleeping. Maybe it's just Jake. I roll on the other side of my bed and try to sleep again. Until I heard the tree beside my room broke its branch. I instantly got up and heard Jacob's growl.

I run at my window and jump on the tree and on the ground. There, I saw Jacob, still on human form, growling at Alec.

"Jake!" I said, pulling him away from Alec.

"What are you doing here!?" Jacob said furiously.

"I'm gonna get what is rightfully mine." He said, pulling me away from Jacob.

Jake and Alec looked at me. Alec, the love of my life, wanting to take me back and we can live happily ever after, or Jacob, my imprintee, my other half, the one who destiny chose for me. Who will I choose? The one I love? Or the one who I was destined to be with? I feel my knees get weaker and I cried.

**Readers. I wanna know your opinion. Team Alec/Leah or Team Jacob/Leah?****Please review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Ending

**Maybe this will be the last chapter, since I'm getting busy. Thanks to everyone!**

I look at Jacob and Alec. Yeah, I look like the girls ate the soap operas, that I had to choose between two guys, but will I end up losing both? I sighed.

"Alec, Jake, don't make me choose." I said.

Jake looked at me. "Why? Because you're going to choose him over me?"

Alec smiles. And then I look at him, I don't know who I will choose. I ran away from both of them. I ran away as fast as I could.

"Leah!" I heard Alec and Jake shouted.

I ran away through the deep dark forest, climb the highest tree and sit on its branch and cried hard. I don't wanna lose them both, they mean everything to me. I just hope they can't find me, though it's impossible, I just wish, they will know that I need sometime alone.

But can boys know that sometimes a girl needs a freaking space? Maybe not.

As I hide my face on my legs and weep, I felt someone jumped on the branch where I was sitting.

"Leah." His cold voice said.

"Alec…" I said. He sits on the branch beside me and leans closer on me. His pale gorgeous face inches away from mine, I look at his bloody red eyes and I can't help but fall in love. If this was Romeo and Juliet, I would be willingly agree and volunteer to be his Juliet, because now, all I wanna do is get my happy ending with my Romeo. All I wanna do is be with him forever. I cried as he looks in my eyes.

"Leah, stop crying." He whispers, as he hugs me tight, and kisses my forehead.

"I love you." I said, in my sobbing voice, I can't help but cry.

"I love you too. That's why I'm here." He slips his cold hands on my neck and softly kisses my lips. The heavy rain starts to pour and I can't even care. I just wrapped my arms around him and kiss him back.

Maybe this is my choice. Maybe I picked Alec. Even though I'm imprinted to Jake, my heart will always belong to Alec. He's the man who holds my fragile heart. The star that completes my constellation. If he'll die, I will too. My heart was solely for him.

The next days passed, I didn't hear about Jacob, where is he, or is he even okay. I was worried. Alec stayed with me on my house, since Seth is still gone.

One day, Alec has to return to Volterra for a mission, so I have no choice but to be alone. I opened the door and sit on our porch, I saw a familiar face walking closer to me.

"Jacob." I said.

"Leah. I'm sorry I have to leave. I guess it's for the better."

"Jake. – I sighed. – It's never been. You know you're my best friend. You've been so mean to leave me like that. But I want you back in my life, so I forgive you." I said, giving him a big hug.

I felt pity for Jake. He never got Bella, he left that weird half bloodsucker for me, and this is what he's getting? I feel cruel and mean. But I guess, I'm just following my stupid heart.

Alec returned. Sooner than I imagine. He looked weirdly at Jake but he still managed to smile.

"Hey bloodsucker. Take care of my girl. I'll rip your head off if you hurt her." Jacob said.

"I will. Don't worry dog." Alec said flashing a huge grin.

"Well I guess, I'd better go." Jacob said, waving and walking away from us.

Alec looked at me and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered as he wraps his cold arms on my waist.

"I love you too." I said.

I never believe in the crappy happy ending. But maybe, when I first saw him, I even believe in forever. I saw my forever when he first laid his tantalizing red eyes on me. Everything changed when I met him, like all my pain was washed away. Nothing will ever replace him or take him away from my heart, forever and always he will stay within me.

"For now, I don't think about what my future looks like, just enjoying every endless moment with my love, my bloodsucker and my **forever**."

**Team Leahlec Forever!**


End file.
